What Happens Next
by Percabeth1012
Summary: Alex and Anna were just on their normal walk around the park in New York. When they stumbled upon a big dog sleeping in the woods. It moved it's head and sniffed and started to get up... Alex is just a normal kid so she thinks, she is really the daughter of a Greek God. Anna knows who she is, she knows who Alex's father and mother are.


The beginning

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth were walking around camp when all of a sudden two kids came running in with a hell hound at their tell. "Help someone please help!" the girl that reminded me of Athena said. "Get behind me." I told the girls. They ran behind Annabeth while I fought against the hell hound. In no time it turned to gold dust. "Who in the Hades are you?" I asked the girls. "I'm Anna but call me Annie please this is Alexandra but call her Alex or-" Annie started to say. "Or I will smack you silly understand." I'm guessing the girl Alex said. "But who are you? What was that thing? What is this place? Why are you holding hands? Why do you so different from people we see everyday?" Annie asked with a little glare at me but like do I know you? She looked like me, but then again she looked like Annabeth. Do I think that, NO. No way in Hades that would ever happen. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. That was a hell hound. This is Camp Half-Blood. Me and Annabeth are dating. We are demigods, and guessing because you saw the hell hound and it was also chasing you I'm going to guess that you are also demigods." I say. Annie looked like she was about to ask 1 more question so I add. "Before you ask another question demigods are half-human half-god." I say. Chiron walks up to us and tells us to come over to the Big House. "Wow this place is awesome." Annie says. "This is the Big House." I say trying to acted smart and her and Annabeth just started laughing. "Nice try Seaweed Brain, but your not as smart as me." Annabeth says trying to stop laughing.

I looked up above Alex's head and there is a dove over her head. The sign of Aphrodite. I looked above Annie's head and there is a owl over her head. The sign of Athena. Now I get why she reminded me of Athena so much. "Welcome young demigods, but that is not the only surprise you will get today." Chiron said walking over to the new demigods. Piper came to get Alex and bring her to the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth walked with her new sister to her cabin. I felt so alone while walking to me cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got there, Athena and my dad were waiting and talking to each other. Wait talking their always yelling at each other, when they saw me they stopped talking. "Percy I'm here to tell you that today everything will change." my dad says. "Dad why are you here? Athena should I get Annabeth for you?" I ask. "Yes will you and tell her to bring Anna with her please." Athena says. "You mean Annie." I say. "Just go my son." my dad said while flashed me outside the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and my girlfriend answered the door laughing. "Percy why are you here?" She asks. "I'm here to bring you and Anna to my cabin for Athena to see you both, I don't know why she just couldn't come to see you guys in your cabin." I told them while we all flashed out. And in no time was in my cabin. "What do you want mother?" Annabeth asks her mom. "I'm here to tell you that you are welcome to marry Percy Jackson." Lady Athena says. "What do you mean mother?" Annabeth asks. "Um how about I answer that question. I asked your mother if I would have blessing to marry you." I say grabbing Annabeth's hand. "Percy please tell me your not kidding?" She ask tearing up. "Well I'm not kidding." I say getting on one knee. "Um not to be rued or any thing, but why am I here?" Annie asks. "How about you ask you mother." I tell her. "Well mother, why am I here?" Annie asks her mom with some attitude. She looked at me then Annabeth like did I come to early. Then looked at Athena again. That was weird. "Well some has to hold me back right." Athena says. Annie nods in agreement. "Ok can I ask a question now." I ask. "YES!" Annabeth Screams very loudly.


End file.
